Before The Beginning
by xAznKiddx
Summary: A prequel on how Zutara came to be! Originally Forbidden Love Story
1. Katara's Past

A/N- Yay it's my first story of Zutara :D hehe please do say something if i need to make any improvements of my story :] it would be greatly appreciated ;)

**I do not own any of the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender, they belong to 2 great creators known as Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. Oh and I guess Nickelodeon too :D**

"Mom! Mom!" Katara yelled, as she was running through the burning homes that once belonged to her fellow tribe members. "Mom!" She ran into her home and sees her mother with a Fire Nation man. Her mother then sees her frightened daughter standing there a bit confused, "Katara, go get your dad, I'll be alright, okay?" she said. "Mom...okay" Katara says as she takes a look at the man. "You heard your mother, leave!" He yelled. Katara nodded her head and takes a look at her mother one last time before she runs out. "Dad!" She yells as she ran towards the ship that was sabotaging her homeland. "Dad! Dad, it's mom! She's with a Fire Nation Man!" "Kya, oh no.." He runs back to his home, hoping that Kya is alright. Katara follows and sees her brother. "Sokka!" She hugs him. "Katara? Where's mom? And Dad?" "They're over there, at home. Let's go!" The 2 kids run back to their home and sees it burning. Hakoda is outside and he's crying. "Dad! Where's...mom?" asked Katara. Hakoda looks at his kids with a heart-broken face. "She's...gone..." Sokka assumed. Hakoda looks down and now his face was full of regret. "And I wasn't there..." Sokka and Katara began crying. "Mom..." Katara said quietly...


	2. Waking Up At Night

A/N- Still do not own any characters:D never will either :( oh and Team Avatar is already existing, just so you know..

(In the present) Midnight

Katara wakes up from her sleep and stares up, at the ceiling. "Oh, mom...I wish you were here...". She sobs and Sokka hears her. "Another memory of that day, sis?" he asked. "Yeah. The Fire Nation, they are such horrible people! Ugh!" Katara seems as if she's going to throw a fit. "Katara, I agree with you. I miss her too.." Sokka said. Aang comes in the room with Toph. "I hear you. This war, it's crazy. Ozai, Zuko, WOW" said Aang. "Ozai, Phoenix King...REALLY?" yelled Toph(Yeah, they know about it already). "Yeah, and with Zuko in line for the next Firelord, everything may just be worse." said Katara. "Aha, may be? Katara, do you think of him as uhh, you know, a really nice, hot, guy, who would ever change his mind on NOT ending this damn war?" said Sokka. "Ah. excuse me? Ok, either you think of him like that, or, worse, you think **I _like_** Zuko? Yeah, right. Heh, and you also wanna know what I think of him? Alright. THIS IS WHAT I THINK OF HIM!" She gets her pillow and hits Sokka with it. "Sokka i can't believe you'd actually think that!" "OW, ow! YOW! OMG. OK,OK! OW! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" said Sokka. "Unbelievable.." said Katara quietly. "Yeah, well I think we should go back to bed, Aang, you got training tomorrow, and we got some shopping" said Sokka. "Um, since when, Sokka, have you been into shopping, exactly?" asked Katara. "Hey, we need more food here alright?" "I think another term for that is uh, GROCERIES" said Katara. "Oh uh." "Ha, looks like Sokka learned a new word! I'm so proud of you! Big, dumb brother!" Katara smiled. "Ah, you guys are funny" said Toph. "Yeah, we have our moments.." Sokka and Katara said. Everyone laughed and went back to bed. :D


	3. Zuko's Past

"Zuko, look at the little TurtleDucks. Go ahead and give them bead" said Zuko's mom. "Alright, look at how Azula feeds them!" Zuko said. He took a bread and threw it at the little animal. It quacked and swam to its mother. "Zuko! Don't do that!" Zuko's mom said. The TurtleDuck came to Zuko and bit him. "OW, OW, MOM! Why is it doing that!" yelled Zuko. "It's a mother, it does whatever it could to protect their young, like me," said Zuko's mom. She tickles him and they both laugh. They both got up and walked back into their palace. Zuko's mom gets a letter in the mail from Uncle Iroh. She opens the letter and reads it.

_Dear Ursa,_  
_ Greetings my sister-in-law, we are about to conquer Ba Sing Se! Lu Ten and I are doing great and since we miss you guys, we shall send these gifts to Zuko and Azula. A special knife for Zuko and a little doll for Azula. We will return once we conquer this city, see you soon :D._

_ General Iroh_

Zuko and Azula receive gifts. Zuko takes out his knife from the case and reads: 'Never Give Up Without A Fight' "Ooh, this is really nice..." Zuko said. Azula looks at her doll and burns it. "You know, what if Iroh and Lu Ten don't even return?" Azula says smiling. "Azula! Don't say that! You're uncle will return, alright?" Ursa said. "Yeah, sure..." Azula said.

The next day, Ursa gets another letter in the mail and she reads:

_Dear Ursa,_  
_ My dear son, Lu Ten, has passed. I am so broken by this. I don't think I could conquer Ba Sing Se...I'm returning home now._

_ Iroh._

"Oh no," Ursa said. "Mom, what's wrong?" asked Zuko. "You're cousin, Lu Ten, he's gone. Forever" said Ursa. "Ha, I was right about one!" said Azula. "AZULA! What is with your attitide? Go to your room!" Ursa yelled at her daughter. "Fine." said Azula and she walked to her room. "What is wrong with that child?" asked Ursa to herself. "I'm going to miss Lu Ten," said Zuko. "I will too," said Ursa and she hugged her son.

Later, they have a family meeting. Azulon asks to see Azula's fire bending and after she performs it, Azulon becomes amazed at how she's almost mastering it. After Ursa left, Azula takes Zuko behind the curtain to listen to Azulon's and Ozai's conversation. Zuko leaves and Azula stays to listen. At night, Azula comes to Zuko's room and tells him that Ozai is going to kill him. "Yeah right Azula, get out of my room!" Zuko yelled. Ursa comes into the room and hears the conversation. She scolds Azula and shoos her out of the room and she goes and hugs Zuko. Ursa then left the room and about later that night when Zuko was fast asleep, Ursa comes to the room and says, "Zuko, don't ever forget who you are alright? Ok listen, I'm going now, goodbye." Ursa said. She hugged him and left, a sleepy and confused boy, alone, in his room...


	4. Zuko's Past Part 2

A/N- thanks Alex for the advice! :D oh and i still don't own any of the characters :P

Morning,

Zuko opens his eyes and suddenly remembers about what happened a few hours ago. _Mom_, he said quietly. He runs out of his room and frantically searches for his mother all over the palace. "Mom!" he yelled. He runs and runs until he accidentally bumps Azula. "Azula!" "Hmm, Zuko, mom's gone. And so is Grandfather Azulon." Azula said with a smirk on her face. "Azula, you're smiling about this? Mom and Grandpa Azulon are gone! And all you could do is smile?" Zuko yells. "Yes, Azulon and mom are gone and correction, it's a smirk." "Wait, if Grandpa Azulon is gone, whose Firelord now?" asked Zuko. "*scoffs* Dad, of course!" Azula replied. "What? I thought Uncle Iroh was going to be..." "Iroh is a loser. He wasn't 'up' to conquer Ba Sing Se, just because Lu Ten died! Like what Daddy said, Iroh is a disgrace!" yelled Azula. "Have you been eavesdropping again? Azula!" "Yes I have, and by the way, Iroh is back, the 'Disgrace of the Family' haha" Azula snorted. She leaves and Zuko sees Iroh. "Uncle!" Zuko runs to hug him. "Zuko! Hey..." Iroh lets go and walks away. "Uncle?" Zuko stands there confused.

Afternoon

Zuko, Azula, Ozai, Iroh, and the rest of the Firenation was at Azulon's funeral. They burn his coffin and Ozai was crowned as the new Fire Lord.

(3years later)

There was a meeting about attempting to conquer Ba Sing Se again. Zuko sneaks in and listens to everything they are going to do. After a general(I'll say it was Zhao) speaks out a plan, Zuko isn't very happy with it and yells out an objection. After so, Zuko talks to Ozai, "Dad! Where is mom! She's gone!" Ozai then glares at his son and the General requests and Agni Kai, Zuko agrees but little does he know that he is actually going to battle his father.

Night

Azula, Zhao, Iroh and the Fire Nation watches the battle. "Dad please, I don't want to fight you!" Zuko cries. "If you do not fight, you are weak, another disgrace, just like your uncle, my brother!" Ozai yells. "Why don't you just instead tell me, where my mother is!" Zuko said. Ozai get really mad and fire bends. Zuko watches, as the fire approaches him and suddenly everything went black...


	5. Zuko's Past Part 3

Zuko's POV

I slowly open my eyes and notice there is a patch, on my left eye. I feel it and my uncle is behind me telling me, "Zuko, don't touch it,". I look at my uncle with a confused look. "Uncle, what happened?" He looks down and looks away. I follow his gaze and look at the cases, filled with mine and my uncle's clothes. "Uncle, why are we packing?" I asked. "Zuko," I cut my uncle off, "and what is this patch doing here?" I go to the mirror and take off the patch, only to find something, that looks so ugly, on my eye. "Oh, my god..." I feel my scar. "Zuko, we've been banished, by your father. But he left a task, to capture the avatar, but I doubt one is out there," "Really? We should leave now! To find the Avatar, so I can regain, my honor..." I said. "But wait, Dad never answered me, what happened to my mother..." "She's gone Zuko." he said. "But...why..." i asked. "She only did it to save you, from being killed by your father..." I start tearing up, "My mother, is gone, because she was only trying to save me..." tears start falling down my cheek. "and my father wanted to kill me, and according to Azula, he wanted to feel what you felt when Lu Ten died..." I look down and speak again. "and kicked out of my house, oh my god! What else could go WRONG!" "Zuko, calm down," "NO! Uncle! My Mother was killed! _by_ my father, and I'm kicked out _by_ my father, and I get scarred! again _by_ my father!" I yelled with lots of tears in my eyes and face. "Now i wish i were dead!" "Zuko, I'm sure everything will turn out alright, eventually...like your mother said, 'Don't forget who you are' ok" he said, "The little boy who is confident, happy, sweet, innocent, just keep an open mind, son," "Lemme guess, Azula told you?" "Well, yes she did," "Yeah. She's an eavesdropper i swear...OK but UNCLE! Nothing will ever turn out right! I'm scarred for life! Physically and emotionally! Nothing, NOTHING will ever change this. This is me, FOREVER!" I sob..."Zuko," "No, uncle, I guess the Avatar is my only hope and wherever i go, people will look at me and see me as a loser, low life! The guy who isn't worthy enough to be the Prince..." "Dry your tears, Zuko," "We need to go find this Avatar, even if it means it would take me a few years..."


	6. Hatching a Plan

Zuko wakes up and looks out the window. The memory of what was and what started it all, he said. He could see the sun just barely over the horizon with some pink clouds surrounding it. "Good morning my nephew! Do you want some juk and tea?" Iroh said smiling at the tea part. "Ew uncle, juk...wow." Zuko gets back to looking at the window (A/N-Juk is actually really good xD). "Alright, suit yourself. Well, in a few minutes, the ship is going to dock at a village so I will get off and get some more food and tea:D and maybe play a game a Pai Sho!" Iroh walked out of the room and Zuko just scoffs. Even if it's morning and the breeze is coming in, Zuko still feels a bit tired and right when he is about to close his eyes again, he sees the Avatar's bison. Zuko stands up suddenly "THE BISON!" he yelled and he fell. "UNCLE!" he ran and almost tripped a few times but finally got to his uncle. "Uncle! I just saw the bison!" "What? c'mon! I really want to play Pai Sho," "You can do that later uncle! Now lets go!" Zuko then ordered the captain to head east, the direction the bison was heading to. They follow the bison to another small village and a few minutes later, they leave and Zuko, follows them. They arrive at an island and Zuko gets his men ready to ambush the Avatar and friends. Probably 10 minutes later, Zuko sees Katara walking out towards the water and sees her with Sokka and Toph. He listens to their conversation:

Katara- So Toph, how's Aang's earthbending?  
Toph- He's doing great, how's his waterbending?  
Katara- He seems to be doing better than me haha  
Toph- Haha let's go TwinkleToes!  
Sokka- You know, whose going to be his firebending teacher?  
Katara- Oh. Jeong Jeong could be...  
Sokka- We won't find him on time though...  
Katara- And every firenation person is going to want to kill us...  
Sokka- we should talk to Aang about this, let's go  
Katara- you guys go ahead, I'm going to practice my water-bending  
Sokka and Toph nod their heads and they walk into the forest

Zuko heard the conversation, well at least up to the point where they talk about wanting a firebending teacher. Zuko hatches a plan and he sneaks up behind Katara. But right before he could grab her, he sees someone approaching and all he could do is think of another plan. And fast!


	7. Attempting to Capture the Avatar

Zuko waits to see who it is. It was just a little critter. He chuckles quietly to him self and he remembers about Katara. He looks at her and he smiles...about his plan that might work. He grabs Katara and she yells under his hand. He didn't budge so she thought about licking it. She did and was regretting it already. He let's go in disgust and Katara blurts out, "OH! Your hand made my tongue burn! Zuko! What do you want?" "Where is the Avatar?" he asked. "Go away!" she yelled. "I can teach the Avatar firebending!" Katara looks at him with a half convinced face. "Zuko, are you sure?" "Yes! Now where is he?" Sokka was actually the one that was hiding so he got Toph and Aang when he saw Zuko with his sister. Aang steps out and is ready to fight Zuko. "What are you doing here" "To teach you firebending" "Sure!" Aang is about to beat him up. Zuko thinks about taking a walk with Katara, Sokka, and Toph while his men capture the avatar. Zuko looks at his men and they nod. Zuko gets the 3 and they walk the shore talking about firebending. After they are far enough, Zuko's men capture the Avatar and take him to the ship. Zuko tells them that he needs to get something from the ship when he really is going to take off, leaving with the avatar. But Toph senses that he's lying and she stops him. She tells Katara and Sokka to go ahead and save Aang while she messes with Zuko. Katara and Sokka knock out some guys and finally found their way to the cell where Aang was at. Sokka takes out a key he managed to take from one of the guys he jumped. He unlocked the door and they escape the ship with Aang. Toph sees them running out she's just about to earthbend Zuko back to the ship but Katara stops her...so that she could scold Zuko, "Zuko! I cant believe you lied to us! Go away! I don't want to see your face again!" She gives him a water slap and Toph smiles. She uses her bending to throw Zuko onto the ship. Katara uses her bending to push the ship out from the shore and into the water, far from the island and team avatar make their escape on Appa.

Zuko's POV

"Dammit! I was so close! That blind girl is so," I said as I was clutching my fists "Ugh...This sucks, a lot..." My uncle comes into the room and tells me to calm down. Of course, I don't...this is just so agonizing and I wish I had another chance.." my uncle tells me that I should let go of the ''regaining my honor'' act but I can't just let go of that! He even wants me to get to know Team Avatar ugh really...my uncle can't think. They hate me, I'm mad at them...uh yeah. I wonder if I will regain my honor..."I'm starting to think my own father didn't want me home so he sent me out on a mission that was once impossible" I said to my uncle. He looked at me like what I said was true...turns out, it was. And even if I did return with the Avatar, dead or alive, I would be killed, so, the moment I step foot into my _own_ nation, I will be a goner. My father...he's horrible...and I need to defeat him, so I can stop this war...or at least tell those people about my father's plans...but i need to convince them to let me join...


	8. Chapter 8

With Zuko-

"Uncle, we need to turn the ship back..."Zuko said. "What? Zuko, they left on their bison just moments ago...we'll see them again, next time," said Iroh. "Yeah, I guess your right..." Zuko said. Iroh gave Zuko a cup of tea and they both enjoyed it together.

With Team Avatar-

"Zuko is unbelievable, I trusted him and he wanted to take Aang," said Katara. "We all trusted him, but I was still suspicious of him," said Sokka. "I knew he was lying all along, I was just waiting to strike him at the right moment," Toph said, smiling at them. "Why didn't you say anything, Toph?" asked Katara. "I told you, I was waiting for the right moment! And plus, if i said anything, Zuko could've ran away. But I still would've gotten him :D" Katara looks at Toph and then she looks at Aang. "Aang, are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah. But I'm still thinking about the battle with the FireNation on the day of the eclipse." Aang said. "I really need a Fire Bending teacher though..." "It's alright, I know you're ready to take on this fire loser," Katara said laughing. "But what if I lose, Katara?" Katara thinks for a moment. "You won't, Aang, we'll be here to help..." Aang cuts her off. "But this battle should be between me and the fire-lord. I would feel bad if you guys got hurt, and because of me." "I guess you're right...well, let's find a place where you'll be able to practice, a_ safe_ place, where an intruder might not think about looking, *coughs* **_Zuko_**," Katara said. Aang nods and he takes Appa toward a canyon with water and rock (duh!) all around.


	9. The Battle

Team Avatar practice their moves in their canyon for a few days and when they felt they were ready, they went to a grassy cliff to camp there until the day of the eclipse. They talk about the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe nations meeting them there. Later that night, Aang begins to have nightmares about battling the Firelord and because of that, he stays awake and he gets hallucinations of talking animals and a floating guru, WOW, was it a crazy experience for Aang (my favorite episode lol)! Katara was calming Aang down and reassuring him that the fight with the fire lord is going to be a fun and easy one. But Katara had an unconvinced look and Aang just got a little more pressured. "Oh, sorry...But Aang, just believe, and put everything you learned into, uh, one," "Thanks Katara...I'm ready. I'm ready to take out this fire bum, once and for all!" Katara laughs and she pats Aang on the back. "Now get some rest, we have a big day ahead of us!" Toph and Sokka show Aang to his newly made bed, and according to him, it feels "just as comfy as a cloud"

Aang opens his eyes and the sun light blinds him for a moment. After he regains his sight, he looks around and sees that the warriors from the Earth and WAter nations are there. Aang stretches and get's comfy in his cloud bed. After a few minutes, Katara wakes him up and soon after, everyone is on their way to the Fire Nation, before the 8 minutes the moon blocks out the sun.

After a few hours, the group finally arrives at the Nation of Fire and after they got everything figured out, the Earth and WAter warriors fought the fire warriors. Team Avatar help out and Aang goes to find the Fire lord but he isn't where Aang expected him to be. After trying to get to the underground area and some problems in the way (_Azula_), unfortunately, they didn't make it to the Firelord on time and the FireNation regained their fire bending, so Team Avatar and the younger kids part of the battle retreated on Appa, while the adults stay behind, to be captured...

Katara's POV-

Being on the water for a while was a bit boring, even though water is my favorite element, it was still agonizing...But before we knew it, we finally arrived on land. After we got everything planned out, it was our moment to shine. As one of the warriors charged at them(Fire nation), we all charged too. I water bended most of them and Sokka jumped on a few but at least we got people, haha. My dad tried to take out one...but the eclipse wasn't completely here so one fire bender struck his stomach and as he came tumbling to us, we freaked out and I almost cried. I used my healing powers, my dad is okay now but he is too weak to fight now. I'm grateful I have healing abilities, because if I didn't, my dad would probably be gone, and I would've lost him too. And, I can't lose my father now when I still can't get over the fact that my mother is gone...the fire nation will pay...Sokka, Toph, and Aang left to find the Fire Lord, while I stayed behind to protect my dad so he wouldn't get hurt again. The eclipse is finally here and I wait, wait until the Fire Lord has been defeated...each minute, I hope for something good to happen, for Aang to finally stop the Fire Lord from his schemes, to finally end this horrible war. The moon is passing and is about to unblock the sun, but, nothing is happening. I'm still hoping they will come back with happy faces...The eclipse is over but nothing happened. I see the others coming over but instead of coming back with happy faces, their face was just full of sadness and I knew right away, they didn't defeat the Fire Lord. Not yet...well, we need to admit defeat and escape while we can. But our submarines were blown to pieces and now our only chance is Appa and the adults have decided to stay to be captured, I couldn't accept this, but I just had too...And suddenly, they get farther and farther away, as Appa flew into the clouds...

Zuko's POV-

The ship docked at my home land so I could talk to my father about this. I see there was a somewhat crazy battle here and I see my father coming out of the underground area. _Father_, I yelled. He looked at me and glares. "You are banished from this land and that means to never show your disgrace of a face here ever again!" I look at my father in shame, "Father, is the reason you sent me on this quest to capture the avatar, so that I would die at sea?" "Oh no of course not, it's when you show your face here again, even if you have the avatar, that you will be killed, now, you have made a mistake!" My father fire bends and he tries to get me, "Father, I am not going to capture the Avatar..." he cuts me off "You're a failure, you see, if Zhao was still alive, he would kill you here, and capture the Avatar himself so I can execute him, but that plan has been foiled..." "I'm going to join him, so I can STOP you" I yelled. "Yeah, good luck, you won't be able to defeat me!" "It's the Avatar's destiny to defeat you" I leave him and get back on my ship. My uncle decided to stay on the ship, I nodded and he showed me an air balloon he kept at the bottom of the ship. We took it out and I lit it up so I could follow the Avatar. "Zuko, are you ready to do this on your own?" my uncle said. "Yes. I am ready," I flew up toward the sky and waved at my uncle. Time to start this journey again, except with a new reason. To join the Avatar and actually teach him some _mad_ firebending skills! :D


	10. The Western Air Temple

Afternoon-

Team Avatar and their friends from the Earth Kingdom, arrive at the Western Air Temple. Everyone was setting up for their little camp-out at the ancient area. Teo, Haru, and The Duke decided to explore the Western Air Temple, leaving Team Avatar behind. Before Team Avatar started getting into business and discussing about what will happen next, Toph senses an unwanted visitor behind Appa. Appa moved out of the way and the rest look at where Toph is pointing. The person waived. "ZUKO?" yelled Katara. "Uh, hi, everyone..." Zuko said shyly. Katara glared at the Prince. "You just don't know when to quit do you? What the hell do you want now?" Katara was extremely pissed. "I was just wondering if I could join you guys..." Katara cuts him off. "Oh why? So you could stall us and distract us so you could take us and the world's only chance in finally stopping this war? NO! You are not welcomed here, just LEAVE!" Katara gets her water ready to bend at Zuko. "I want to join so I can actually teach the Avatar fire-bending, and I'm not lying this time. I want to stop this war too." "Well you're on your own! We do not accept you or your apology!" "I'm sorry alright. I'm also sorry for sending a crazy killer after you guys. Well if you won't accept me to your group, then accept me as your prisoner," Katara has a straight face and she gets mad again. "What? You sent Combustion Man after us? Zuko, you're CRAZY!" yelled Sokka. Katara bends water at Zuko and looks away, "Just. Leave. Us. Alone." Zuko looks at Katara then at Sokka, Aang and Toph. "Alright..." Zuko leaves them alone and after he's far enough, Toph turns to look at Katara and Sokka. "Okay! Uh, he wasn't lying at all," Katara looks at her. "What, that's not possible. Toph! He lied to us about teaching Aang fire-bending once before and now he wants to join our group, ugh it's another one of his schemes!" yelled Katara. "Yea he did lie but this time, he wasn't. Aang really needs a fire-bending teacher and when one comes, you just throw him away and not think! He even offered to be our prisoner! Jee Katara! Think more!" Toph yelled back. "But Zuko has been after us for a while now and see, he lies to us every time and you can't just go ahead and trust him all of a sudden!" "Well, I never lied to you guys about anything and I sensed that he was NOT lying at all this time! No matter what he's done in the past, this time, he has a halo over his head!" "Okay! You know what..." Aang cuts them off, "OKAY OKAY! Calm the fuck down people! It doesn't matter anymore! Zuko is already gone and I don't need a teacher!" Aang walks away. "Yeah, fire-bending is a horrible element, I wonder why he'd need a fire-bending to defeat Ozai," said Sokka. "And Aang burned you one time," "Yeah, but I healed my self, it wasn't a big deal..." said Katara. "You cried okay Katara, that is a big deal," "Okay you know what, whatever, let's just forget about this," said Katara. "Alright then," Sokka said.

With Zuko-

Zuko was pacing back and forth, regretting what he said. "Oh my fucking god, I'm such an idiot!" he yelled. "Why couldn't I have said Azula sent the guy? They would have believed that! This is so gay!" Zuko was breathing hard and fire bended towards the air. "You know, I'm feeling something else, something besides regret...it's a warm and exhilarating feeling...felt that since I looked at Katara...whoa! Please don't tell me I'm in_** love**_ with Katara...a part of me is saying no way but the rest is telling me...yes...oy, this is crazy..." Zuko sat down to think "But, she'll never feel the same way...unless, I go back and try to convince them again...but chances are I might fail...I don't know what to do, but if my uncle was here, he would tell me go ahead and try again, but harder...wait that sounded so wrong, ew...but yeah, I will try again. Tomorrow...hopefully they are still there..." he said.

Night-

While everyone else is asleep, Toph wakes up and sneaks out. She goes to where Zuko is camping out, above where Team Avatar are sleeping. Zuko hears something in the bushes and he fire-bends. Toph used her rock bending to block the fire and when she stepped back, she burned her feet. Toph yelled and Zuko realized it was her. He ran to her and she tried to stay away from him and threw rocks at him. Zuko was hit and Toph ran back into the bushes. "Ugh! Why am I so stupid. Next time, I will wait to see who it is!" Zuko laid back down and clutched his fists.

Morning-

Katara feels the warmth of the sun on her skin. She opens her eyes and stretches, having her arms in Sokka's face. He wakes up too and shoves Katara's arm away. "Your arm was in my face," Katara stuck her tongue out at him. Aang walks to them and noticed something. "Uh guys..." "What's up, Aang?" asked Katara. "Where's Toph...?" Katara looks around and doesn't see her blind but strong friend anywhere. "Toph! Where are you?" "Maybe we could look for her in the temple" Haru said. Katara agreed and him with Teo and The Duke go ahead and looked in the temple. A few seconds later, Toph came in with a nice entrance. Through the wall. Toph fell and Katara runs to her. "Toph! What happened?" "My feet got burned!" she said. "Aw! What happened?" "I told you, my feet got burned," "Yes but I mean how?" "Well, I kinda went to see Zuko, last night..." Katara and Sokka were shocked. "Why Toph?" asked Sokka. "I wanted to talk to him, about yesterday," she said. "So, Zuko burned you?" asked Sokka. "Well kinda, and not really." said Toph. "But he burned you right?" "Yes." said Toph. Katara went and used her healing powers to heal Toph's feet. "See? He burned you and you trusted him. He really hasn't changed" said Sokka. They carry Toph to the fountain and set her down in it. "Oh that's the stuff." They sit around and wait for Toph's feet to feel better.

Above the cliff on the other side-

Combustion Man spots them and aims. Zuko sees him and thinks, "Oh no, Katara is going to get hurt! Wait, I'm thinking about her...Oh, I think I am in love with her..." He ran and pushed him so he shot and it hit way off target. Team Avatar noticed him and they ran behind a wall. "I don't want you hunting the avatar anymore! I'll pay you double if you stop!" said Zuko. Combustion Man pushed him out of the way and shot multiple times and Toph knew that he was going to blow the whole place into the canyon below them. Zuko fell off the side of the temple. Luckily, there was a small branch for him to hold on to.

With Team Avatar-

"I can't go out there and battle this guy without getting blown into pieces!" Katara said. "I need a better angle..." Sokka then had an idea and takes out his boomerang. "You can do this boomerang!" Sokka looks at where Combustion Man is shooting and he aims. "Okay, don't fail me now boomerang!" Sokka throws his boomerang and it curves and hits Combustion Man on the head. The boomerang comes back and Sokka cheers. Combustion Man tries to shoot again but bad choice...he exploded and fell into the canyon below. Zuko climbed up and crossed to the other side where Team Avatar is at. He goes to them and Aang thanks Zuko for saving them. Sokka looks at him and said he should get credit too. Aang gives him the credit and looks back at Zuko. "I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you guys in the past. I regret a lot. And I've realized that in order to regain my honor, I needed to regain it my self. I want to help you defeat my father so I can become Fire Lord and stop this war. And another thing I realized is that fire bending needs to be used carefully so I don't hurt the people around me." Zuko looked down. Aang realized something too. "I think you are suppose to be my fire-bending teacher. You now understand how fire-bending is dangerous and can hurt people. Like how I burned Katara." said Aang. "It's no big deal Aang," "Remember, you cried, Katara..." said Sokka. "Shut up, Sokka," "Well, I guess I accept you," said Aang to Zuko. "Oh thanks! I'm honored to be accepted into your group!" "Wait, I need to ask if everyone agrees, Toph, you got burned, do you want him in our group?" asked Aang. "Oh sure! It'll give me time to get back at him for burning my feet!" said Toph. "Sure, maybe we could be friends." said Sokka. Aang looks at Katara. She looks away and finally says something. "I'll go with what ever makes you happy," Aang looks back at Zuko. "Welcome to Team Avatar!" said Aang. Everyone walks back to the temple and Zuko smiles about Katara accepting him. Well technically, she went with what Aang said but still she accepted him.

Evening-

Sokka shows Zuko to his room and he leaves. Katara comes in and Zuko smirks at her. Katara glares at him and said," Listen, this better not be a joke. If you even, think about hurting Aang again, I'm going to hurt you back and make sure you don't **EVER** strike again," Katara said. She looked into Zuko's eyes and stopped glaring. She was stunned and thought about how beautfiul his eyes are. She's still staring and Zuko smiles at her. "Katara, you're feisty and you like my eyes :D" said Zuko. Katara came back to reality. "What? No, I don't..." Katara ran out of the room. Zuko smiles and thinks about her eyes too, a sparkling blue.


	11. The Masters

A/N- To Alex :D thanks for the feedback I'll be sure to add more of that and make a better title than what i have now lol I swear, I think my story is too cheesy but I'll keep writing so I can get better :] and plus, I love Zutara! xD

Morning-

Zuko is outside of the temple about the teach the young Avatar fire-bending. "Okay, just do these stances and moves," Zuko said as he showed him. "Uh, Zuko, you should probably show me some examples," Aang said timidly. "Oh...right," Zuko said. _Oh gee, showing an example, that's smart_, Zuko thought to himself, feeling a bit embarrassed. Zuko came back to reality and stood in a fighting stance. He threw his fists in front of him but to his surprise, a small puff of smoke took the place of blazing yellow fire. "Waht the hell?" Zuko screamed in shock, as he tried to get fire out of his clenched fists. Sokka came to observe their training and sees Zuko struggling to form his element that's appearing as puffs of dark smoke. Sokka was chuckling, "Heh, socking the air...Aang, I think he hates your element," Zuko looks at him with frustrating eyes. "Zuko, you're probably trying to hard or maybe, you can't fire-bend anymore!" Sokka's small chuckle turned into laughing and eventually rolling on the floor. Zuko was steaming and turning red when he looked back at Sokka. "Get out foo!" Zuko was attempting to fire-bend at Sokka but he distinctly remember that he can't do so at the moment. Sokka was literally wiping his face, from his tears of amusement. "Okay, okay! I was just teasing you. Good luck trying to find your bending again!" Sokka left the two alone, still laughing his ass off. "We should tell everyone else about this," Aang said calmly. _Woo, training's over_, Aang thought to himself, happily.

Afternoon-

Aang and Zuko walk back, from their somewhat failed training, to their friends near the fountain where Combustion Man almost killed them. "Hey, friends..." Aang said as he went to sit down. _I gotta break it to them, might be really embarrassing, but I still have to... _Zuko was thinking about how Sokka reacted this morning. "Hey, um, guys, I lost my stuff..." Zuko looked down in shame and embarrassment. "Ey, I didn't touch your stuff and I never have," Toph yelled. "No, I mean my fire-bending! And you better not have touched my stuff," Zuko yelled back. "Ew, that just sounded wrong," Toph complained. Zuko sighed and noticed Katara looking at him. She looked away and started to blush and Zuko smiled. "Well we better find a way to get your fire-bending back," said Aang. "Why don't you two go to where the Sun Warriors used to inhabit? You might learn something there," Sokka said reassuringly. "You're right, Zuko, we should go there!" Aang tried to drag him onto Appa. "Yeah, let's go," Zuko escaped from Aang's grasp. They both board on Appa and they fly to where the Sun Warriors' Civilization was at. Aang got his bison whistle as he told Appa that he could go back to the Temple. Zuko and Aang look at the ancient and mossy city. They come across a narrow and long path with beige walls on the sides leading to a huge ancient brown building, added along with moss and vines on the walls. They walk cautiously on the path. "I wonder what we can find here..." Zuko said looking at the building. Aang tripped over a tiny black cord and a portion of the ground lowered and out came spikes. Aang blew air threw his mouth and flipped to the other side. Zuko saw this and ran up the wall to cross the spikes. "If there are traps still here, this place might be guarding something important..." Aang said suspiciously. They two finally made it to the door and they see that they need to wait for the summer solstice for the door to open. Zuko takes out his sword and the reflection of the sunlight is pointed to the top of the door. It opens and they enter. Zuko examines the statues while Aang steps on a circle panel and it sinks and inch below the ground. _What is this...,_Aang thought to himself. He looked at how to statues were posing and got an idea. Aang got Zuko to "dance" with him. Zuko and Aang step on the panels while copying the pose of each statue until they meet with each other again. The room shook and in the middle of the room appeared a pillar with a golden stone. Zuko takes the stone and something else happens. A lot of green goo comes from the pillar and they get caught in the goo. It rises and rises until it touches the ceiling, pushing them against the bars so, another word would be that they were trapped.

Night-

They are still trapped there.

Zuko- Damnn, this is crazy  
Aang- *yells*  
Zuko- And who do you think you're yelling at? There's no one here!  
Aang- Oh I don't know I'm just bored  
Zuko- *looks at him* wow ..  
Aang- *sigh* how long are we going to be here..  
Zuko- I really don't know...wait, I hear something...what is that...ew it smells so much x(  
Aang- *blushes* sorryy...  
Zuko- If you keep doing that, I might just die right on this spot!

Zuko noticed a dark figure coming toward them and he felt relieved. The figure finally made it to them and Zuko looked carefully at the silhouette standing right above him.

Zuko- Oh thank Agni! I'm saved! yes!  
Aang- *looks at Zuko* um excuse me, you can't forget about me, I need to be saved too! I can't hold it in anymore...  
Zuko- *looks back at the figure* Please get me out of here! Before McStink here does his business right next to me! *whines*

The figure appeared to be a guy wearing clothes that people of Eldorado would wear.

Chief-What is your business here?  
Aang- Oh, Zuko here lost his fire-bending, apparently. He was freaking out. All that was left was a puff of smoke *smiles with his teeth*  
Zuko- AHH, *mumbles* shut up...*turns red*  
Guy- Interesting...I'm the chief by the way, of this civilization  
Zuko- I thought you guys don't exist anymore...  
Chief- Well, you thought wrong

He takes them out of the goo they've been in for a few hours and took them to a building with a big fire

Zuko's head-

_Wow that's big, _Zuko thought_. That's waht she said_, Zuko heard Aang's voice._ What? Get out of my mind_! Zuko yelled at Aang. _Hehe, Zuko do you have a brain? It's echoing in here, ECHO!_ Zuko glares at the Avatar. "Seriously," Zuko whispers angrily. Aang looks at him like he's crazy. "Um, yeah, it's a fire thought to be the first one given by dragons long ago..." Aang said slowly. _Oh damn, I wasn't listening, and maybe his voice was just in my mind...ehh, he can't possibly read minds_, Zuko said. _Are you sure? And correction, I **hear** minds_, Aang's voice was just floating around in Zuko's head. _Can you go away?_ Zuko yelled. _Dare me to scare the guy? heh watch! _Aang said. He looked at the guy and after a few seconds, he got freaked out. "Who said that?" he looked frantically at the expressions of his fellow citizens, they looked at him like he was crazy too. He looks down and yells, "Please don't tell anyone!" and he turns around. _What did you tell him?_ Zuko asked. _I said, Oo, I know what happened last night, Potty Guy_, Aang told Zuko. They guy clears his throat and he tells Aang and Zuko to carry fire up the hill and meet the masters of Fire-bending. "If you two are worthy enough, they will show you secrets," he said.

The guy gives them the fire from the Eternal Flame and they walk together up the hill.

Aang- I don't know if I could do this...*he looks at the hill*  
Zuko- It's simple, just give it lot's of juice and focus on keeping it normal size  
Aang- No, I don't mean that...  
Zuko- then waht do you mean? The hill has stairs, you won't fall...unless you can't keep your balance easily...  
Aang- Zuko...  
Zuko- What...ew that smell is so strong, waht the hell?  
Aang- I need to go, NOW  
Zuko- Don't you want to see the masters? You can't leave now!  
Aang- you don't understand!  
Zuko- Ooh, Come on, you can make it  
Aang- I don't know...*he keeps walking*

After a few minutes, they finally arrive at the top.

Guy- If the masters don't appreciate you, they will finish you right there. Zuko, you're people use their power for evil and they wiped the dragons off the face of the earth.  
Aang- I hope there's no bad in me  
Guy- You are responsible too, for the avatar didn't put a stop to this in time  
Aang- *looks down*  
Guy- Hmm, go ahead *points at the stairs

They climbed the stairs and finally arrive at the very top, facing the caves, back-to-back. The people down there sounded an alarm to alert the masters.

Aang- Ow! *he let's go of the fire and clutches his stomach*  
Zuko- Hold it in!  
Aang- Mehh, *he looks back and the fire is gone* Oh damn..  
Zuko- What is it now?  
Aang- Can I borrow some of your fire?  
Zuko- Waht? No!  
Aang- C'mon please, mine is gone!  
Zuko- *turns around and lets go of his fire* Stop trying to take my fire *turns back around and his expression, when he saw the fire is gone, was (0.0) *  
Aang- *sees that there's no fire with him* Oops...

The ground starts to shake and they here growling from the caves. Aang was a little freaked while Zuko, on the other-hand, almost pissed his pants. They waited and the growls became louder. Seconds later, two huge blue and red flying creatures emerged from the caves. Aang was frozen and Zuko was amazed.

Zuko- I thought dragons were extinct...  
Aang- *still frozen*

The dragons flew around them and Aang thought of something.

Aang- Dragon Dance...Zuko, let's do the dance!  
Zuko- *looks at him* Stances  
Aang- Wahtever!

They did the poses that were on the statues and it seemed as if they danced along with the dragons. After they were done, the dragons froze and breathed multicolor fire over the avatar and the prince.

Zuko- I've never seen such a sight...  
Aang- Yeah *feels relieved*  
Zuko- Fire isn't for destruction, but for life...  
Aang- ...and energy...

The dragons stopped and they flew in a loop together back into their caves. Zuko and Aang went down the stairs and they met up with the chief. Zuko tried to fire bend again, and he got back his yellow flame that he missed so much. Aang decided that he should try to. And he got into a stance Zuko showed him earlier and shot fire out of his palms. "I did it!" Aang exclaimed.

Zuko- So my uncle lied, to protect the last remaining dragons...  
Chief- *nodded*  
Zuko- Life and energy...There were so many colors...  
Aang- yep  
Zuko- beautiful...ewww it smells like before but worse! Ugh! *fanned the air around him* It's not even going away!  
Aang- *chuckles*  
Zuko- You should go now! Your gasses reek!  
Aang- *smiles* I don't need to go anymore  
Zuko- *looks at him* OMG Stay the fuck away from me please!  
Chief- Woo! Nice, well, since you two know about the dragons, we must kill you so you won't tell anymore  
Zuko- *looks at him in shock* What?  
Chief- *had a serious face* Yep  
Aang- Why? We won't tell anyone, promise!  
Chief- *Goes closer to them* I'm kidding! *laughs* Okay, you can get out of here now, but seriously, DON'T TELL ANYONE!  
Zuko- Got it  
Aang- Let's go!

Aang blows his bison whistle and Appa arrives in a matter of seconds. The two managed to fly back to the Temple without much problems about Aang's odor.

Katara- there you guys are! What took so long? *smells the odor* Ew what's that smell  
Aang- Ah, stuff happened *walks away*  
Zuko- *stands there* So uh, did we miss anything...  
Katara- not much happened...  
Zuko- Mmkay. *looks at Katara*  
Katara-*looks down* _I still don't trust him, but I'm falling in love with him, I wonder if he feels the same way_...What happened with you and Aang...?  
Zuko- Oh not much, we examined some ancient artifacts there and soon we got our fire-bending...Aang, had an "accident" so that's why he smells  
Katara- oh I see...

Sokka and Toph appeared and they see Zuko but they wonder where their other friend is at.

Sokka- where's Aang?  
Zuko- Fountain, I guess he needs his privacy  
Toph- What happened...  
Katara- Little accident  
Sokka- he's hurt?  
Katara- no, uhh his pants. No liquid though, it's solid and it stinks  
Sokka- Ooh...I see...  
Toph- So he's butt naked right now?  
Katara-I have a feeling  
Toph- ha, I won't be able to see him anyways._ If only I had vision_...  
Sokka- You just wish you would huh *laughs*  
Toph- shut up! *earth-bends and gets him stuck in the rock*  
Sokka- Ow! Toph!  
Toph *laughs* Learn your lesson!


End file.
